


Just... Thank you.

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, French Kissing, Kisses, Kissing, Pushy Beth, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Gives Daryl a kiss.</p><p>Or </p><p>"I cant..." He protested.</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"I cant risk it." He yelled.</p><p>"Risk what?" She needed to know.</p><p>"Risk loving you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just... Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to make a request feel here to do so here  
> V  
> V  
> http://hisheartkiller.tumblr.com/post/86822597394/ao3-request-app

Daryl and Beth have been on the road together for months. They haven't really done anything. Beth would kiss him on the cheek if he saved her from some walker.

If she did something he thought was awesome or something he taught her, he would put his arm around her and kiss her head.

Now they did sleep together. But Just sleep. Beth would have night terriers and the only way Daryl knew to stop them was to hold her. It just became a nightly thing.

**~~~ The First Time Beth Tried Something With Daryl.**

They had just finished off a dear Daryl caught for them and were resting in a small loft cabin.

Beth sat a bit closer to Daryl.

"Mind if I read?" Beth asked.

"Go ahead. If you read out loud." He liked having her read to him.

She read him a few chapters of The Great Gatsby. Neither really liked it but it was a time killer. 

Beth cuddled in him. He didn't say anything.

She looked up at him. He didn't say anything.

She pushed her lips to his. He didn't say anything. 

He pulled back. She looked afraid.

He just shrugged it off. "You want the last piece?" He pulled the plate off the table with the cooked dear on it.

She shook her head.

**~~~ The Second And Final Time Beth Tried Something With Daryl.**

Its been a few days since Beth tried to kiss him. Daryl cooked up a few rabbits. They ate, relaxed and read a new book. Daryl started breeding rabbits in the back.

Beth sat next to him on the bed. She looked at him.

"What?" He questioned her.

"Close your eyes." She said softly.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Just do it." She whimpered.

He closed his eyes.

All of a sudden he felt her lips on his. He jumped back and opened his eyes. "What are you doing girl?"

"You've kissed me before." She said.

"On ya head that's it. If it's giving you the wrong idea I'll stop." He got off the bed. He looked more scared then she did. And he's never looked scared before. He's faced down a horde of walkers and didnt look scared, not ounce.

"Why Daryl?" She asked.

"Why what?"

"I just want to kiss you. Thank you for saving me. I wanna show you I care about you." She said.

"You dont thank me like that." He said.

"But I want to." She grabbed his hand. "I want to show you." He tried to pull his hand away but she grabbed it tighter. "I want to kiss you and show you that I care about you. I want to kiss you every day. I dont wan to miss out on that." She pulled him in just a bit closer.

He pulled away.

"I cant..." He protested.

"Please."

"I cant risk it." He yelled.

"Risk what?" She needed to know.

"Risk loving you." He blurted. "I cant. If you happen to... If you die I cant handle it now. If I made love to love and you die I wont take it. To know what what you feel like. Inside and out, then have you taken from me. I would die!" He never bared his soul but he had to now. She had to know.

"And if you die. I want you to know that I love you. I want to know that you love me too." She grabbed his scruffy face and kissed him. He wanted to pull away but she held him in this very awkward kiss. "No." She said agiasnt his lips.

He stopped fighting. He grabbed her hair and pulled her in. Kissing her with full passion. Tongues dancing for dominance.

The kiss broke apart.

"We take it slow." He softly demanded.

"Just..." She wasn't pushing her luck. "Thank you."

 


End file.
